


Solidarity Forever [fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [69]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Fanvid to Battle Hymn of the Republic by Judy Garland, made for Festivids 2015





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuransky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/gifts).



**Title of vid:**  Solidarity Forever  
**Recipient:**  futuransky  
**Vidder:**  Rhea314  
**Fandom:**  Pride  
**Music:**  Battle Hymn of the Republic by Judy Garland  
**Summary:**    
**Content notes:**  No standardized notes apply  
[Download or stream here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oyjqcuthkycoyic/Solidarity%20forever.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
